Breaking Point
by Nicolai Reh
Summary: WW2 has ended & Natalie Elric celebrates her 38th birthday. That night, she learns the terrible secret her husband Edward has been keeping from her. When the next gate opens & she steps through, what will she find? Redux with new chapters! Thanks for 300
1. Prologue

Prologue: Munich, 1923

They did what they could before only one option was left to them: run. The riots were getting worse and one sticky August afternoon, they saw an old woman lying dead in the street on market day. The other people milled on top of her corpse, jostling for position at a bread stall. The money that was waved greedily in the air came in fat stacks, absolutely worthless.

They stayed as long as they could, but Germany was becoming unstable, and they felt the same itch that was the prelude to the _last_ war they were involved in. They had to leave, before that wasn't an option anymore.

Luckily, they had contacts. They had all the necessary papers drawn up and notarized, and they were able to flee. The long train ride to France was reminiscent of so many other trips and they spent it in an anxious, contemplative silence. It was strange not to be stared at as they sat in their booth, something that was more unnerving than relieving.

The boat trip from France to England was cramped and left no opportunity for conversation. When they finally landed, it was another train ride, this time in a private compartment, before finally making it into London.

Thankfully, many of the other engineers they worked for had been semi-fluent in English, and they picked up the language quickly, but they would never shake the accent that was pronounced German but hinted at something else.

And for a few months, they just tried to catch their breath.

But it all changed in the fall.

Out on their separate wanderings through the city, they both happened on their futures at the same time. For one, he spotted her leaning far over the railing overlooking the Thames, shouting questions to a hapless ferryman below. The other found his tucked in a quiet corner of a bookstore her father owned, reading about far-off lands. It was the first time since reuniting that they first thought of separation, no matter how temporary.

And the meetings definitely changed the rest of their lives.


	2. Courtship

Chapter 1: Courtship- 1924

Stretching out on the thick quilt laid on the bed, I reread the letter for the third time. This time, I traced the looping lines he had marked in a rich, black ink. I smiled as I wondered if he had instead decided to write in oil, but taking another deep breath of the London scented vellum, I knew he had taken his time with this one as he did with all the others. I was envious of his handwriting and had even commented on it in a previous letter, but he merely responded that no matter the flourish, it was not a replacement for the physical touch that we both sorely missed.

"NAT! Get down here, I need your help on this engine." My father bellowed through the kitchen. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach to reach under my bed. I pulled out the small box my mother had relinquished for my horde and flipped off the top. I put the newest letter on top of the stack and fingered the edge of the worn photograph lying underneath various trinkets he had sent me. I lightly touched the black and white photo, smiling at his unusually stern face. It was the only one I had and treasured it dearly.

"Natalie!" My father called again. With a sigh, I replaced the lid and slid the box back into its place before sliding from my bed. I pulled on the sturdy boots I had pinched from my father and stomped my way out of my room and down the small hallway of our one story home to the kitchen. My mother was perched over the small pump sink, peeling some vegetable or other. She looked up at my entrance and smiled at me.

"You better get out there. He's been cussin' up a storm all morning." She stated. I rolled my eyes but chuckled, envisioning my father storming around his shop wanting to hurl the blasted motor out.

As I walked outside, I didn't immediately spot my father. I walked around till I got to the edge of the small shack that housed my father's automotive repair shop. It was something he had set up all by himself and had been hoping to pass the business onto his son, but I was the only child my parents had. Still, it took years before my father allowed me to pick up the trade, despite the fact that I hung around him whenever I wasn't at school or church. It wasn't till I was nine that I proved useful.

My father had been working on the engine of a Model T, usual work, but it had been the third one that day. My father was tired and frustrated when a screw fell into the engine and somewhere among the sub frame. Immediately, my father plunged his hand in but it got stuck. I walked over after my father had wrenched himself free and stormed off to the corner where his workbench was. I stuck my tiny hand through the gap and fished around, grasping the screw with the tips of my fingers. I got it out and silently presented it to my father, and that was when my apprenticeship began.

"What's takin' you so long girl? Dang." My father muttered as he popped out of the workshop and waved me in. I smiled and ran to him, stopping in the open archway of the shack. A GM Buick was propped up on blocks off to the side, the new four-wheel brakes needing a check. But in the center of the shop was the bare engine of Ford Model T from three years ago. I loved Model Ts, especially with the sentimental value of it being my first engine.

Without a word, my father handed me my tool belt and apron before walking over to the Buick to begin repairs. I was soon lost in my work, the only reasonable distraction between his letters.

Later in the evening, as I emerged from the shop wiping the oil from my hands, I saw the dust kick up behind a retreating car. I figured it was another client and just shrugged as I walked to the kitchen door. When I opened it, I startled my mother as she was frantically rummaging through a cabinet. She turned to me just as I closed the door and her eyes widened in a kind of panic. She hissed through her teeth as she approached me.

"Oh dear, I completely forgot to fetch you. Hurry, you need to run out back and wash up." My mother whispered sharply. Before I could protest, I was distracted by my father's booming laughter coming from the front of our house. My mother whipped her head around as we heard his voice getting closer.

"Hurry Natalie before-" My mother was cut off when two bodies entered the kitchen. One was of my father towering over a smaller man with long blonde hair.

"Edward!" I shrieked. He turned to me and the smile he gave me made my heart swell till it burst. I ran to him as he spread open his arms, swinging me into a hug. My father coughed nervously at the embrace and we separated quickly. I blushed as I fingered loose brown strands of hair that had escaped my handkerchief, not wanting to look at either man.

"Edward just arrived today Natalie." My mother clucked and moved forward to hug Edward lightly.

"It's wonderful to see you again Mrs. Winston. London fare is a far cry from the meals I've had at your table." Edward said, beaming his smile at her. My mother blushed and waved his comments away.

"Well the chicken will be done shortly. That'll give you time to get settled and Natalie can wash up." She said. My father coughed again and I looked over at him.

"Why don't you show Edward to his room while I get your bath water ready?" He asked, fidgeting to show his discomfort. I blinked as I put his words together and gasped as I looked at Edward.

"You're staying?" I questioned. Edward smiled and nodded. I squealed in delight and hugged him, hugging my father next before he could complain.

"Alright, alright, enough of that." My father blustered and quickly left the kitchen, letting the wooden door slam behind him. My mother turned away discreetly, allowing me a private moment to take Edward's hand as I led him down the small hallway. We had one guest room, it had been my grandfather's before he died, and I showed him the small room, directly across from mine. I smirked as I saw the key missing from the lock and knew how my father intended to keep the nights quiet.

"What are you doing here Edward? You didn't tell me you were coming." I exclaimed. Edward smiled and leaned against the frame of the door. He crossed his arms over his chest and his sleeves rode up a little, giving a peek of his fake right arm.

"But I told your parents. I wanted it to be a surprise." He replied. I grinned and mimicked his stance, having to restrain my urge to touch him.

"Is Al here?" I inquired. A pained look crossed his face but it dissipated as he sighed.

"Ah, no. He's staying in London with Abigail."

"Oh. But what are you doing here Edward? How long are you staying?" I repeated my question. To this, Edward straightened and put his hands in his pockets.

"Only for a week or so." He answered. My spirits at once sank and rose at the news, making me feel queer. I scowled and Edward leaned in close, moving his left hand to lightly touch the underside of my chin.

"By then I'll have my own place down the way." He said and punctuated his statement with a light kiss that left me breathless. I had to sharply leash the desire that flashed through me and Edward was smiling when he pulled away. My face flushed but I couldn't help but smiling back.

"Now I think we both need to freshen up before dinner." He said and added a wink. I laughed and turned away from him, jamming my oiled hands into my trouser pockets.

"If you insist." I said with a shrug, but I knew that he lingered in the doorway watching my figure since his door didn't close till I had returned to the kitchen.


	3. Separation

Chapter 2: Separation- 1941 to 1945

We had survived the Great Depression, we had managed to feed and clothe our four children, and we had brought over his brother and his family from England just before the Axis forces turned their hungry eyes of the British Isles. I knew deep in my bones that we could survive this, but everything else screamed that he would not be coming back.

Both he and his brother had signed up to go to war, knowing that their extensive scientific and mechanical skills would be put to good use. It was a bleak, cold day of December when they left, and I clung to my husband sobbing while my heart broke. He held me quietly, but I saw the glistening of tears as he turned to walk to the waiting truck. I stayed in the open doorway, my arms protectively around Abigail's shoulders as she was wracked with silent sobs. I watched their car till it disappeared into the gray weather before pulling Abigail inside and closing the door.

My mother was there, to help see to the children, and to help us with the pseudo-loss of our husbands. My house was large enough to house the eight of us, as Abigail's three children were staying with us as well. Still, the house seemed empty without the large presence of my husband.

That night, I curled myself on the couch with my knitting sitting still in my lap. Trisha, only a year old, lay asleep in her cradle by my hand and Sara, at twelve, leaned heavily against me as she stared at the radio, softly playing some music. Evan and Livy, both fourteen, were reading demurely at my feet, and uncommon occurrence. Maes and Elisa trailed their mother as she paced the living room with eighteen-month-old Nina in her arms. Our children became even more precious to us, being a link to our husbands. Both men had insisted on naming their progeny while never revealing the importance of their names. Now I was happy to have that bond, to know that there was another emotional tie that would make Edward and Alphonse come home unscathed.

We all had silly thoughts during the war.

Edward and I reverted to our courtship days, conversing solely through letters. I once again only received one photo, Edward standing in his Army uniform. On the back was written in his elegant handwriting: Edward Elric, Pfc. 1942. I refused to think that this was going to be the last I would see of my husband.

Edward and I had married on April 4, 1925. We had known each other for two years after meeting in England. I was on a school trip and he had been wandering around, as I later found he was prone to do. He told me that what caught his attention was not my youthful figure in the school girl attire, but the fact that I was carelessly draped over the railing above the Thames, bombarding a poor ferryman with questions about his vehicle. It was difficult to meet with him while in London, and I had to enlist the help of some classmates of mine, all of whom were enamored of the romantic nature of our meetings, and I would slip away from the group on our free days.

From there, Edward would show me the quainter backside of London and introduced me to his younger brother, Alphonse. I didn't see much of Al then, as he was spending his own time courting a London native, Abigail.

My time in London was short and I hesitantly gave Edward my home address when he profusely promised that he would write to me every week. I naturally didn't believe him, as he was older and working professionally, while I was still in school and merely assisted my father in his small shop.

But he did write me, and I soon found my soul mate among those letters.

While Abigail would play to Al's gentle nature, I would flame Edward's more, combustible one. Even through letters, we wrote each other with a fervor and found a strong common ground. We were both mechanics with a strong desire to learn engineering. While Edward also had a scientific edge that baffled me, I could work around any piece of machinery with a grace and deftness that he could not. He would often ask me my opinion when it came time for his repairs on his false limbs. I scathingly told him that he wouldn't get a good job done till he came to a place in America, or better yet, to me.

But we didn't always talk shop. Most of his letters overflowed with emotion and I could hear his accented voice in my head as I read them. He loved me passionately from the beginning and while I was uneasy with his feelings, I soon began to feel my love for him blossoming.

When I finally wrote to tell him that I loved him and my only wish was to marry him one day, I couldn't sleep till I got his response. And no matter how many years go between readings, that letter would always make me blush.

When we finally married, I was the happiest I had ever been in my life. I moved into his house that was indeed down the way from my parents and I was still able to work in my father's shop. The very next year, Edward and I travelled to London to see Al and Abigail marry. Edward stood at his brother's side as Al had done for him the previous year. The sight of the two of them standing next to each other took my breath away. They were both handsome men, both having the same blonde hair and amber eyes, but Edward looked more, feline. I greatly preferred my husband's lithe shape to Alphonse's sturdier one, and it correlated to their personalities.

Only a few months went by before I found myself pregnant, and with twin boys. Evan and Livy were born in August during an unbearable heat wave. We had two years to recuperate before our whole world turned over. Our third child, Sara, was born in the beginning of 1929, Alphonse and Abigail's first child, a son they named Maes, following a few months later. But then came the crash.

Money was still good for us for another year and Alphonse and Abigail welcomed their daughter Elisa in 1930.

When the Great Depression finally started to go into full swing, we banded together. Money held for a while from the shop, and Edward's work for the government supplemented the rest of our need. We kept our houses, kept our children fed, clothed, and educated, and kept ourselves sane.

In 1938, when the Depression seemed to be letting up and rumblings started to come out of Germany, we pooled our resources and moved Alphonse and his family over to our home in West Virginia. They got settled in their own home just as Europe went to war. In January of 1940, I received the news that my father had passed away. I took ownership of the shop and moved my mother into my house. I renovated our old one story home into a more sophisticated automotive shop, hired more people, and changed the shack into my small office. During that year, Abigail and I both became pregnant with our last children. Nina was born in June and my Trisha was born at the tail end of November.

Our lives were full, and while we were wary of Europe's War, we were confident of the stability we had.

And then the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor.

Then the men couldn't ignore the call of war any longer.

During the War, there were many times that Abigail and I both felt that we had been worked past the point of exhaustion. I needed a distraction before I went out of my mind with worry for Edward. Since most of the children were older, and my mother no where near old age, I was confident enough to leave the house during the day to work in my shop, helping repair Army issue trucks and even picking up gun assembly and repair on the side. Most of my hires were replaced by their wives or sisters, as they had gone off to fight. It was rumored that any gun or truck coming out of West Virginia was coveted, as it was most likely last touched by a woman. Evan and Livy often volunteered their services whenever they weren't helping take care of the younger ones.

As the months went by, the letters coming in became sporadic and there would be weeks with no word. Finally, in May, Abigail and I received notice that since the European theatre was done, our husbands would be returning home.

On May 28th, 1945, my husband came home to me. A few days prior, Abigail had left to prepare her home for Al's arrival and my mother had absconded with the children to her sister's farm a few miles away. For a week, Edward and I tried to make up for the three and a half years that he was gone.


	4. Another Leaving

Chapter 3: Another Leaving- 1945

I woke up to pale, golden light pouring in through the bedroom window. My eyes glanced down and I saw the sleeping form of my husband. Despite the chill, he had fussed his way out from under the heavy quilt and I saw the loose strands of his hair glow in the early morning light. I traced the scars at his right shoulder with my finger and then gingerly stroked the length of his metallic arm. It was chilled in the November air but I loved the touch of steel under my skin. I scowled, however, when I noticed a loose screw. I pushed off the quilt and padded over to my vanity, quietly pulling out a drawer. I fished out a screwdriver and rushed back to the bed, the morning chill wrapping itself around my bare legs. I clambered into bed and straddled my husband, moving his right arm gently to get at the screw. Just as I began tightening it, he woke up.

"Well now," he said as he put his hands on my hips. "I thought it was _your _birthday today." I started to sigh but was cut off when I felt his hands beginning to rove.

"Do you want another child?" I scoffed and stopped his hands with my own. He grinned wickedly at me and I felt a flush of heat pour through me.

"We've done well so far." He stated. I rolled my eyes and squealed when Edward responded by tossing me onto my side of the bed. I still clutched the screwdriver and brandished it wildly as he turned onto his side to look at me. His right arm propped up his torso and his left hand was draped lightly over his hip. Protruding from his shorts I saw more metal.

I looked at his prosthetics with awe, as I always had, and a mix of pride, since these were of my own design. I reached out and stroked his metal leg as he plucked the screwdriver from my grip.

"Now this is dangerous. Wouldn't want to be dismantled by my own wife." He said, drawing my attention back to his face. I huffed and sat back up, Edward following my movement with his eyes. I loved his eyes, Evan and Trisha being the only ones who inherited them. Evan, as well as a majority of the children in the Elric clan, also had the Elric blonde hair. Only Trisha, who had my brown, and Maes, taking Abby's black, were different. All of Al's children had his yellow hazel eyes, while Maes had green flecks, but their eyes were round to Edward's almond shaped eyes. All in all, the children were too beautiful for words.

"If we're waking up now, would you braid my hair?" Edward asked as he too rose from bed.

While I braided the long, golden strands he leaned back and kissed my chin lightly. I freed one hand and batted at him so that he sat up but smiled at the gesture. We had been married for twenty years and I was glad that we were still getting along smoothly, and especially pleased that we still held onto our ardor. There had been a few bumps along the way but it seemed like everything was finally coming together, now that he was back from Europe. I savored the feel of his hair between my fingers as I reflected.

"It takes you longer and longer to braid these days Natalie." He joked. I tugged a little harder on the braid as I finished, teasing him for being so impatient.

"I'm done now sweetheart." I said and threw the long plait at him. He moved quickly, almost like a cat, and pounced on me. With a squeal, I fell onto the down mattress. The world fluffed white around me as I grabbed a pillow and swung it at him. It connected with his arm and burst into a cloud of feathers. He looked, horrified, at the swirling mass. When his terrified gaze met mine, I couldn't help but burst out laughing and he relaxed.

"Edward, you are such a baby." I said and hissed as he landed on top of me.

"Your mother is going to kill me." He said with his voice muffled as he pressed his lips to my shoulder. I still shivered at the intimate touch but repressed the urge as I looked out into the rarely empty hallway.

"Mother loves you." I said and pushed on him. He rolled off of me and watched as the last few feathers floated down.

"Now that I've retired, I don't know what to do with myself." Edward sighed and grabbed at the last remaining fluff. It escaped his hand but he let his arm linger still in the air. He had always had the false limbs, or at least for as long as I had known him, and I figured it had to do with a childhood accident. However, any questioning about his past was met by a cold steel look in his eyes that I wasn't used to. Something that the war had tempered into something more, empty.

I shook my head and took Edward's right hand in my own and kissed the cold knuckles.

"Heart, let's go down stairs. Mother probably has breakfast ready." I said. Edward smiled back at me and rose, taking me with him. In a moment of passion, he swung me up and into his arms, striding out the open door of their bedroom to the hallway, while I shrieked and swatted him feebly. He relented and I dragged him back into the room to get dressed.

It took us a few minutes, but when we reemerged, we began to hear the low rumble of voices. My mother had most likely woken with the dawn and, considering the fact that it was my birthday, I knew Al and his family were over for the day.

"Mama!" A shrill cry rounded the corner before the child did. Edward stepped away from me and steadied himself for the attack. Trisha barreled right for Edward and just before she hit his leg, he picked her up and swung her around.

"And how's my littlest princess?" He asked. Trisha scrunched her face up and pouted, her little arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not little Papa!" She grumped, her amber eyes narrowing. I patted my youngest daughter's head as Edward kissed her cheek before setting her down.

"Of course not Bean." He said.

"Papa!" Trisha squawked. Edward rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"Trisha, what did you need?" I asked. Trisha regained her composure and I saw more of her father in her than ever.

"Grandma says that breakfast is ready and that those pillows better be exactly how she left them or you're not to have any." With her message delivered, Trisha turned and marched down the hall with her chin up. Her blonde hair swung as she moved and I caught a glimpse of it after she had turned the corner.

"That is your child." I said and gave Edward an incredulous look. He smiled sheepishly before he kissed me.

"Natalie, she has as much of your fire as she does mine." He said and went walking off after Trisha, his arms up with his hands clasped behind his head. I just leaned against the wall for a moment as I listened to his footsteps going down the stairs. I stayed still as I continued to listen for the voices mingling down in the kitchen. I could hear my twins, Evan and Livy, bickering over something. My eldest daughter, Sara, was chatting with her cousin Elisa, and Trisha was regaling her cousin Nina with some nonsense story she had thought up. Edward and Alphonse were talking to Alphonse's oldest, Maes, while Abigail was with my mother. There were so many people in the house and as the noise of life washed over me, I felt at peace.

I pushed myself away from the door and walked down the stairs, careful to not catch any attention. Still, Trisha saw me and her face glowed.

"Mama!" She shouted. Nina turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning Auntie." She said. It seemed that everyone in the family stopped and stared at me.

"About time Natalie." My mother said and turned back to the stove. When cooking for twelve people, she usually got a little irritable.

"Happy birthday Natalie." Alphonse greeted as I stepped into the kitchen. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before turning to Abigail. I had turned thirty-eight and I somehow felt older than Edward and Alphonse. Edward was forty-two now and Alphonse was forty-one but they still acted like they were in their twenties, which accounted for the morning's activities. Abby and I, both at the same age, felt like we were the older ones out of the group.

"How are you both?" I asked as I patted Abby's arm.

"Oh, we're fine. How are you Natalie?" She inquired. As Abby had come from England, I had often worried that my brass American ways would disturb her English sensibilities but she ended up being the best friend I could ever have asked for. During the War we had become something liken unto sisters.

"Well, we'll see." I turned away with a wink and Alphonse started to question me.

"Where are my beautiful children?" I called out, ignoring my brother-in-law for a moment. Evan and Livy stood off to the side as their sisters moved around the table to get to me. Sara, at sixteen, was how I had been at her age, acting independently but recognizing the power of a strong family. I realized that I had met Edward when I was sixteen and knew that someday, my family would be spreading out. The thought both thrilled and terrified me.

Trisha grabbed at my skirt and I looked down at her.

"Happy birthday Mama." She said. She had turned five around the V-Day and I was glad that she would begin her childhood in a time of peace. I hugged my girls and gave a questioning glance to my boys. They walked over and joined in and I sighed out of happiness.

"Time to eat now." My mother called and we broke up. As the entire family gathered around the table, I was overcome. Edward sat at the head of the table with Evan at his right and Alphonse at his left. Livy sat next to his brother and across from Abby. Sara, Trisha, and my mother sat down the rest of the long table across from Maes, Elisa, and Nina. I sat at the other end of the table and gazed down at my husband. Once we had all sat down, Edward began passing around the large serving plates. My mother, with help I assumed, had made eggs, hash browns, pancakes, toast, sausage, and apple sauce. As the children began serving themselves, Abby and I rose and went to the icebox. She got the milk and gave me a small smile as I grabbed the juice.

"For you my heart." I said as I poured Edward juice. He and Trisha detested milk so they got juice. All the adults, excluding my mother and Abby, got coffee while the women and the older children were served tea. Once the drinks were served, Abby and I were able to sit down and serve ourselves while the others ate. It was a routine that worked well with the sheer numbers we were faced with.

Breakfast started quiet as everyone started to eat. Once some of the food had been devoured, then the din of noise came crashing down on us.

"So, Evan, Livy, are you both ready for University?" Alphonse asked. Evan and Livy both sighed in unison and pushed their food around. They had taken after Edward, which was a blessing and a curse, and pursued a life dedicated to science but hadn't found a suitable place to relieve the intensity they had. It was like basic science wasn't enough for them.

"Harvard seems dull." Evan muttered. Edward and Alphonse shared a secret glance and Abby nearly choked on her tea.

"Dull? Then why didn't you choose to go to Oxford? That's where Maes wants to go." She sputtered. Livy grinned at his cousin who just shook his head.

"There's not enough to do." Livy stated and Evan nodded in silent agreement. Trisha looked on with longing.

"I keep getting in trouble for setting things on fire. At least you're allowed to do that." She muttered. Edward laughed. When we received the first note from Trisha's school that she was setting things in the classroom on fire, Edward had roared in laughter and muttered something about a Roy.

"Soon enough Little Bean." Edward said and smiled before Trisha could retort.

"Well, what about you girls?" I asked, looking from Sara to Elisa. Elisa was a year younger than Sara but they got along well enough, though Sara liked to tease Elisa about the horrors she'd have to face the following year.

"Well, I just can't wait to graduate." Sara sighed.

"You still have two more years." Elisa said.

"Well you have three." Sara retorted. And somehow, that sparked an argument amongst the children. My mother sat back in her chair, sipping at her tea with a smile on her face, feeling that some justice had been done for all the tormenting she had endured at my hand. I shook my head but couldn't help the giggle that escaped. I looked down at the children with wonder. They were all lively children and I was happy to have them in my home, but there seemed to be a piece missing when I looked at them.

I turned my gaze on my husband and found him lost in a similar daze. I never knew where he went when he got that look, but I knew better than to ask.

"Edward?" I said. He snapped up and smiled at me.

"Yes Love?" Somehow, no one else caught on to our little exchange.

"Thank you." I said and gestured at the family. His smile softened and he bowed his head.

"No, thank you my dearest." We raised our glasses and toasted each other in silence before settling in to referee our kids.


	5. History & Namesakes

Chapter 4: History and Namesakes

As I brushed out my hair, Edward finished washing his face. He walked over to the bed wiping his face with a soft towel. He sat down next to me, the towel now around his neck, and took the brush from my hands.

"My mother had hair like yours." He whispered as he began brushing where I had left off. I went still and my heart thudded in my chest. Edward had never talk about his past, not even about his parents. I knew I had to go into this conversation delicately or else I could lose this opportunity.

"Do you know that Evan means 'Light' and Livy means 'Envy'?" Edward asked when I made no reply. As his voice died, he stopped combing my hair. I turned to him, discarded the brush, and took his hands in mine. His eyes were filled with tears and I went cold. This was paining him, but I knew he wanted to talk about this. Still, I would have preferred talk of what happened during the war than this.

"What?" That was all I could manage. Edward bowed his head and tried to calm his breathing.

"My mother's name was Trisha. She died when I was young. My brother and I, we didn't do so well when she died. My father was called Hohenheim of Light. He wasn't around when we were growing up, and he had a son before he met my mother. I never found out my half-brother's name but he called himself Envy.

"One of my closest friends lived next door, and she lost her parents when she was young too, before my mother died actually. Her mother was named Sara. She and her husband were killed for the work they were doing.

"Maes Hughes was a good friend Alphonse and I had from the State. His daughter was Elysia and she and I share our birthday," Here he paused and let out a small chuckle. "Al and I actually helped deliver her in our own way. It was snowing so badly that night.

"Nina was the daughter of Shou Tucker, who killed her. She was like a sister to Al and I." The words spilled out of his mouth as the tears fell onto our hands. These people were the reasons behind our children's names, and I didn't know a single one.

"Where are you from Edward?" My mind kept moving and had picked up on the oddities in his explanation. Edward looked down at our intertwined hands and stayed silent for a few moments.

"It's called Resembool. Al and I, we were Alchemists there." He answered. My breathing and heartbeat slammed into me and both were going wildly. Everything he had just said sounded Germanic, but I had never heard of Resembool. And alchemists were an archaic breed, masters of sciences that weren't possible.

"I don't understand. I met you in England. You said you left Germany when you were sixteen. You were born in Munich on February 3, 1903." I rattled off the information I knew about Edward but he just stayed silent. I was trying hard to keep a hold on the reality I had known for years, but the threads kept slipping away.

"I was born in Resembool on February 3, 1899. There's a four year jump in between here and there. I left came here in 1921, or 1917. I was in Munich. Al joined me after the Germans opened a gate using, the remains of our father and half-brother.." He replied, his voice trailing at the end. I stood quickly from the bed and Edward looked up at me, his eyes filled with pain.

"Our children, they're named after people who were murdered?" I questioned. Edward stood but didn't reach for me.

"My mother died from an illness, but yes, the rest were killed." He said. My knees went weak as I fell, Edward darted to catch me. We fell to the floor together and he held me as I cried.

"Why are you telling me this Edward?" I asked, my voice and body shuddering through my cries.

"Al and I found a gate." He answered quietly. I sobered up quickly and looked into his golden eyes.

"Are you going back?" I questioned sharply. Edward looked pained and I knew the answer.

"Al doesn't want to go back. He says he has nothing to go back for. But I need to see. To make sure everyone's okay." He said. I sighed and leaned against his bare chest. The towel had long since fallen and I saw it behind us. I wrapped my arms around Edward's body and I felt his arms encircle me. Through my nightgown I could feel the cold bite of his metallic arm and when I looked down I saw the metal foot protruding from his pant leg.

"When are you leaving?" I couldn't look at him but instead stared at his scarred back. The man had seen plenty of violence in his lifetime and then had come here, to watch World War two. I closed my eyes and squeezed my husband harder.

"Tomorrow morning. I found the tear in Germany, where the first gate had been. Al and I had stabilized it to allow for passage but it won't last long. The time difference wears away at it."

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Edward held me at arms length and squeezed me. He looked bewildered and almost frightened.

"Mother can look after the children and Abby can stop by. But I'm going with you Edward. I am your wife and I have been for twenty years now. And need I remind you that you just got back from the war and promised that you'd never leave me again." I said, watching Edward's eyes widen before he looked away.

"So that's that eh?" He relaxed his grip and I stood up. I looked down at Edward, my husband, and smiled.

"Edward, there's more isn't there." I couldn't manage to make it a question, I could see the truth in his face. With a sigh, Edward stood and rubbed my arms.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Then tell me. I want to know."

So he did. He told me everything.

At a few parts, Edward stumbled and had to take a few moments for himself. But he explained alchemy to me and the horrors he had committed with it, like what he did to his mother and brother. He told me about the Philosopher's Stone and the Homunculus, Scar, and the war in Liore.

At the end, we just held each other, both shedding tears, before falling into an exhausted slumber.

The next morning, I got everything squared away with my mother. She was fifty-two but not old and anything she couldn't do she could leave up to Evan and Livy. The children had been bothering us all morning about where we were going and luckily all we had to say was away and explain that it was a vacation for my birthday. Alphonse and Abby had stayed the night so they were there as we were saying our goodbyes.

Alphonse took us aside before we left but without Abby. I realized then that I was the only person out of Resembool who knew what they were.

"You're going?" He hissed, trying to keep out of hearing. Edward didn't reply so Alphonse turned to me.

"And you're going with him?" I lowered my head and shifted from foot to foot. Alphonse was generally a laid back guy but when his temper was flared, he exploded.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? Our friends are old now Edward, there's a new enforcement. What if they don't recognize you?" Alphonse questioned. Edward shrugged under the worn red jacket that I had seen him mend over the years. The strange symbol on the back had a renewed interest for me and I momentarily forgot about Alphonse.

"Are you even listening Natalie?" Alphonse shot.

"Now look here Alphonse," I snapped back. "You two have been lying to your entire family for the past twenty-two years. I just now found out that my children are links to a horrid and violent past. Now I have a chance to see my husband's past, to see where he came from and I'll be damned if I'm going to pass up a chance like this. I love you Alphonse and I respect why you're not coming, but you better own up to who you are and let your brother do what he thinks is right. You also need to tell Abby." With that, I picked up my suitcase and marched toward the door.

I felt light and part of it was being free from the dress I usually wore. I was wearing an old outfit of Edward's and it felt freeing. The black jacket had a high collar and a metal clasp on it. It was small and open so it exposed the sleeveless black shirt underneath. The pants were heavy and kept with the black theme and were held up by a wide leather belt. To finish it off, I plodded along in Edward's old boots that were still sturdy, even after all these years. I turned back to Alphonse and saw him and Edward trailing after me. The children were in the kitchen but they wouldn't be staying there for long, especially since they heard me stomping through the sitting room to the door.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I'm just worried about you." Alphonse said as he walked up to me. Edward put his hands into the pockets of his black pants and made the cream linen shirt billow out. They both looked a lot younger than forty-something-year-old men should. Then again, I wasn't exactly looking my age either.

"It's okay Alphonse. Just promise that you and Abby will stop in and check on the kids." I said.

"I will." He replied. Alphonse hugged me just as the children marched in.

"Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?" Trisha demanded, eying the suitcase in my hand with suspicion.

"Never Bean." He said as she came closer. I hugged each of my children before I opened the front door. Our flight was leaving in an hour and we really needed to leave. I told my children this and it was met with groans of discord.

"Be good for Grandma. I love you all." I said and followed Edward out. We walked to our car, looking back every few steps to wave at our family. It was then that for the first time, I wondered how different things would be when we came back, if we came back at all.


	6. Travel

Chapter 5: Travel

We reached the small airport around ten in the morning and I stared in horror at what we'd be using. It looked like something out of a science fiction comic that Evan liked to read. I had heard about the Lockheed models that could carry a hundred people from New York to Paris but this looked more like what Lindbergh had flown. It was small and looked poorly built but something in my gut told me that Edward and Alphonse had probably made it.

"It'll get us from here to Paris in about eight hours." Edward said as he handed over our luggage to our pilot. I did a quick calculation and figured we'd get there at midnight.

"Once we get to Paris, we'll stay the night at a hotel and then leave at eight in the morning to take a train into Munich. We'll get there at five and then take a car to the site and be there around seven. Sound good Natalie?" He went on. I nodded but felt sick to my stomach as we approached the plane.

"Sounds good love." I repeated back.

I reached my cold and clammy hands toward Edward and graciously took his metallic one. He wore his crisp white gloves over his hands so as not to offend anyone but I could feel the rivets under the soft cloth.

"Everything okay Natalie?" Edward asked over the roar of the engine, or engines for all I knew. The Elric creations were always more complicated than they looked.

"I'm fine Edward." I replied, my pale skin ratting me out. Edward patted my hand to try and reassure me. When my father had announced that we were going to take a vacation in England, we had taken a boat. Mother had gotten sick but we were both glad we weren't flying.

"It'll be over soon." Edward said. I nodded and turned back to the window, watching the white clouds pass us by.

"Paris, it's so beautiful." I murmured. The flight had taken a lot out of me, as had customs, but it still felt like it was only seven in the evening so I was no where near tired.

"Natalie, let's go to the room. We'll buy you a satchel in the morning." Edward said as he lugged my suitcase and his own satchel up the stairs to the worn boarding house. It was the only place that was open to let us have a room. I didn't complain but followed my husband into the ratty building. He had convinced me on the ride over that my suitcase would be too cumbersome for the rest of the trip and that I should buy a satchel like his. I had assented only because I hated the blasted thing.

"This wasn't so bad." I said to myself as I entered the boarding room.

It was Hell. The train ride was filled with people being sent back to Germany after fleeing with invalid papers. I had figured we would travel into Munich the same way we traveled to Paris, alone. Instead it was noisy, smelly, and the police were awful. When we finally got to our stop, I was grateful to find our driver there. We had to go through the American Embassy first but we got on our way relatively quickly. But seeing as how I had only slept three hours at the boarding house and none at all on the train, I found myself exhausted. For the car ride, I slept.

It was sunset when we reached the spot of the "tear" and I shook in the chilly November air. Our car drove off and I shifted my satchel that I had slung over my arm. I was sore from the travel and I fidgeted waiting to go inside.

"Are you ready Natalie?" He asked me as we stood looking at the looming warehouse. The metal housing was dented in places but still intact, which was strange.

"We're going tonight?" I questioned shakily. I was no longer tired but scared awake. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I didn't know if my shaking was from that, or the straight fear I had.

"It'll be alright Natalie." Edward whispered and took my hand. He led me into the warehouse and flicked on the lights. Electricity crackled in the bulbs and made my nerves worse. It looked bare enough but when I looked down, but I found strange markings painted on the floor. Edward hefted his bag and walked to about the center of the warehouse. He stopped and looked over at me, waving me on. As I walked to him, I could hear my footsteps ricocheting off the walls. It was getting dark and I had to swallow my heart. My blood rushed down to my feet and I suddenly felt cold all over.

"What are you going to do?" I asked as I walked up to Edward. He said nothing but knelt down. He clapped his hands, took a breath, and then pressed his palms to the ground. For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly, a burst of light shot up from the painted markings and Edward leapt to his feet. We watched as the light carved a circle on the floor and opened it, revealing an expanse of sand.

"I think we'll be landing in Liore." Edward said and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Landing?" I repeated.

"We have to jump. Hopefully the fall won't kill us." He answered off handily. He then turned to me and his face changed.

"I'm sorry Natalie. We'll be fine. I've done this before." Edward added. Before I could reply, Edward took my hand and we leapt off the edge of the stone floor and into the circle of light. As we fell, I looked up to watch the circle close and down in time to see the sand rise up to meet me.

The impact was hard but we didn't break anything. I felt even sorer for it afterward but the sunlight was warming my muscles. Edward stood first and helped me to me feet before finding our satchels. He handed me mine and wordlessly started off in a random direction. I was beginning to feel rushed by his pace, and mixed with the fear, I felt myself nearing hysteria.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I jogged to catch up. I tried to push my fears out of my head and focused on my husband.

"We're going to Liore so I can make a few phone calls." He answered.

"Edward, are you okay?" I questioned. Edward stopped and turned to me.

"It was good that I left here Natalie. There's a lot of blood here." He said. He hugged me, pressing me tightly against him. I remembered what he had told me the night before we left and I had to repress a shudder.

"I love you Natalie." He whispered into my ear before letting me go.

"I love you Edward." I replied, a little puzzled. We continued in silence and as the sun began to make me feel a little light headed, Edward stopped and pointed to something at the horizon.

"See that? That's Liore." His voice sounded wistful and I wondered at the memories Liore held. I was again struck by my nervousness and was rooted.

"Come on." He said and tugged on my hand.

As we walked, Edward began telling me stories. They were children's stories, similar to the ones he had told our children. It calmed me and I didn't realize that we had walked out of the desert till I felt something hard and unyielding beneath my feet and I realized that we were standing in the town.

"We have to find Armstrong." Edward said suddenly as we looked around the village square. The town looked new, and I knew that was from all the rebuilding I had just been told about.

Edward walked up to a patrolman in blue and I followed quickly behind. They exchanged a greeting in what sounded like German and I felt the mental click as I translated in my head. Early on in our marriage, I insisted on learning German from Edward and later, when I had gotten a tutor to polish my skills, that Edward had added words to my vocabulary that I had dismissed as exclusive to a small town. Now I knew where the strange words and accent came from.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong. He's probably retired by now but I think he may have stayed here." Edward said. The young officer looked at us both before shrugging.

"Yeah, he's still around but has been retired for about three years now. I can take you to him if you'd like." He said.

"That'd be greatly appreciated." Edward replied. The man gestured for us to follow and we trailed behind him, looking at all the vast buildings. When we reach a simple two story brick house, the young officer stopped. He went up to the door and rung the bell for us before departing, leaving Edward and I idle.

When the door opened, I was exposed to a mass of cloth. I looked up into the smiling, lined face of an older man. He looked to be about my father's age if he were still alive.

"Edward?"


	7. Liore

Chapter 6: Liore (WARNING: I EARN THE M RATING HERE)

"Oh Edward, I knew you'd return back to your rightful home. I've stayed ever vigilant for the past twenty-two years waiting for your return and now here you are." The Mountain Man scooped up Edward and hugged him, as though he weren't a man in his forties but a child. Edward twisted and kicked off the man's face and landed on his rear.

"Shut _up_ Armstrong." Edward seethed. But he smiled as he stood and I relaxed slightly. Armstrong, who didn't seem phased by the attack, stayed silent with tears streaming down his face.

"Where have you been Edward? And where's your brother?" Armstrong poked his head out and looked around, finally noticing me. He snapped back, startled.

"Can we go inside?" Edward huffed impatiently. Armstrong stood upright and moved aside.

"Of course, of course. How rude of me." He said and herded us inside. Once we entered the house, I noticed that the tile seemed to radiate with cold. I dropped my satchel by the door and looked around. The walls were a simple plaster and they were adorned with certificates and photographs.

"Who is this young woman Edward?" Armstrong asked. I turned and smiled at him.

"I'm Natalie Elric. His wife." I answered. Armstrong looked beyond dazed now.

"His wife?" He repeated. With a grin, I dug through my satchel and pulled out a large book before moving to Armstrong's side. I opened the cover to reveal several small photos and showed them to him.

"These are our twins Evan and Livy. They're eighteen. Then this is Sara, she's sixteen. And this is Bean, or Trisha. She's five." I started to gush as I turned pages. Armstrong looked genuinely involved when I peeked up at him.

"Natalie." Edward groaned. Armstrong and I both snapped up and glared at him.

"Wait just a second Edward." He and I said in unison. Edward cowered and backed into the front door.

"Now this is Alphonse with his wife Abigail in London. And here's their oldest Maes. He's Sara's age. And then there's sweet little Elisa, she's fifteen. And Nina, their youngest, she's five. This is Alphonse now, doesn't he look so _old_? And Sara in her cute little page boy dress. And here is Edward and I in London, after we were married. This is Edward after the war. And my father is standing next to him, he died a few years ago. And this is my mother." I finished with the photos and beamed as Armstrong took the book and moved me, with Edward trailing, into the sitting room. I was shocked by the floral print of his furniture. Armstrong sat down and looked a over the album again, going slowly and tracing over the captions. I sat next to him while Edward stood next to me.

"Hughes would've been so damned proud if he had heard about this." Armstrong muttered and I was suddenly subdued. Edward looked down at the ground and I looked from one man to the other. I had been told about Hughes in a bit more detail on the trip to Munich but I wasn't aware he had had this big of an impact on either man.

"Armstrong, we came here because I need a favor." Edward posed. Armstrong shook himself and handed me my open album. I looked at the sepia and black and white tones that had softened and faded with time. Then I looked up at the crisp, glass covered colored photos the Lieutenant Colonel had on his walls. This world was strange and advanced in ways that America didn't even have. I had seen the automobiles on the streets and they, just like Edward's prosthetics, were by far more advanced than that which I had seen at home.

"What do you need Edward?" Armstrong inquired. Edward bowed his head and moved to sit in a lone armchair.

"I need to get a hold of Roy. Tell me he hasn't died yet." Edward said. Armstrong laughed and pulled a frame from the small table next to his chair. He handed Edward the photo and I moved to get a glimpse. It was a picture of four people. I saw a man with dark hair and two women with light hair all about the same age standing with a woman who looked only a little younger than me.

"Who are these people?" I asked. I was surprised when it was Edward and not Armstrong who answered.

"That man is Roy Mustang. The blonde woman to his right is Riza Hawkeye. The woman with the gray is Gracia Hughes. And between her and Mustang is her daughter, Elysia." Edward replied.

"That was taken this past May. Roy is alive and well, if not a little old." Armstrong added. Edward looked up and grinned.

"Aren't you all?" He quipped. I smacked the back of Edward's head to which Armstrong only chuckled.

"So tell me Armstrong, did Hawkeye and Mustang ever?" Edward asked as he handed back the photograph. Armstrong replaced it and stood looking at it for a minute, leaving his back to us. In that time, Edward reached his right hand over and took mine in his. He gave me a squeeze and I felt something, different. I wanted to ask but Armstrong turned with a bemused look on his face.

"They married, yes, but you really won't believe anything I tell you about them until you see for yourself." He answered.

"Where are they living now? Not still in Central?"

"Still in Central, thankfully. It took a few years for Roy to abandon his self-imposed exile. But he left the military for a quiet life at home."

"Quiet? The Flame Alchemist?" Edward roared with laughter and Armstrong kept his bemused smile.

"I told you, you need to see it to believe it." The man repeated. I leaned against the armchair, finally relaxing, when everything caught up to me and crashed down. The excitement, fear, and spikes in my sleep schedule all became physical weights on my person. Edward looked up at me and jumped up as he realized I was exhausted.

"Armstrong, we've had a long journey. Do you know where we can get a room?" Edward asked as he moved around the chair to help support me. Armstrong's eyes twinkled, something I had never seen a man do before, and clapped his hands together, loudly.

"You will stay here off course!" He boomed. I was startled awake for a second and dug my fingers into Edward's shoulders.

"Thank you Armstrong." Edward said, laughter edging his voice.

"Here, let me show you to your room." I watched as Armstrong walked out of the sitting room, expecting us to follow. Edward took my hand and I leaned on him as we walked back out into the entrance hall together. From there we took the stairs, half listening to Armstrong telling us about the house. I was hazing in and out when we got to the room and left Edward talking to Armstrong as I went to the bed and lay down, still fully clothed. I fell asleep in seconds.

Hours later, when I finally awoke groggy and sticky in the desert climate, I found Edward still awake and watching me.

"You snore when you're exhausted." He stated cheerfully. I snorted and rolled off the bed, onto my feet, noticing that Edward had relieved me of the boots. I unbuckled the jacket and laid it on the rocking chair that stood next to the bed. Then I carefully unbuttoned the shirt, discarding it with the jacket, and was unbuttoning the pants when I heard Edward come up behind me. I was now barely on the edge of sleep and consciousness so I was unprepared for the brisk touch of Edward's hand on my bare back. I shivered, feeling the goose bumps rise on my skin, but smiled as I leaned over to pull off my pants. As I stood back up, Edward's hands moved over my hips and onto the soft flatness of my stomach. After four children, I wasn't as firm as I used to be, but working in the shop had kept me in shape.

"What time is it?" I asked. Edward leaned forward and nuzzled his face in the nape of my neck, taking in the scent of me.

"About midnight I would assume." He answered, his voice muffled by my flesh, and then bit me. I gasped as another chill went through me and certain parts came to complete attention.

"Edward…" I drifted and leaned back into him. At the same moment that I realized that only the thin fabric of my panties was separating _me _from _him_, Edward pushing his hands underneath my bra and cupped my breasts.

"Edward." I hissed sharply and pulled away. He smiled and I couldn't help it, I looked down. I bit back a moan as I saw the length of him, ready and waiting for my consent.

"Edward." I said again, but softer this time. He came to me and kissed me, at the same time moving his hands to unhook my bra. He pulled the straps over my shoulders and down my arms before discarding it, ending the kiss to look at me.

"Not in someone's house Edward." I pleaded, but half-heartedly. Edward continued to smile and moved his hands down the curve of my body.

"Everyone's asleep. Plus, Armstrong is way down the hall and an old man, we'll be fine." He whispered into my ear as his fingers plunged past the elastic band of my panties. I pushed him off to finish undressing myself and he watched me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You have to promise me something love." I said as I walked to him and straddled his lap.

"Hmm?" He replied just as his hands went to my back.

"No more children, we're too old." I said. Edward smirked and fell backward onto the bed, pushing me down with him. I put an arm at either side of his head and stared down at him, my hair becoming a curtain shielding us from the room.

"No more children." He assented and rose to kiss me. He propped himself up with his right arm, using his left hand to cup the back of my head, holding me too him. I gasped when he sucked in my lower lip and nipped it, and he took that opportunity to split my lips with his tongue.

I groaned into his mouth as he kissed me deeper and in a fluid motion, he pushed against me to make me move my arms and then rolled us so that he was on top of me. He broke away for a second to move me so that we were lying on the bed properly.

"Natalie, I love you more than anything." He said and lowered his hips so that the very tip of him brushed against my lower, swollen lips. He moaned when he found them slick and I smiled with pleasure.

"Edward, my love, you are my true heart." I whispered. He leaned down to kiss me and pressed his chest against mine. His metallic limbs were taking on the heat we were both radiating but I still felt the smooth surface run over my skin.

"Oh Natalie." Edward groaned. He propped himself up again to gaze down at my body, washed in the orange glow from a light outside, and I took my chance. My arm snaked down between us and I grabbed his erection and guided it into myself. We both moaned as he entered me, while I let out a happy sigh when he was fully sheathed in me.

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie." He murmured. I clasped my hands behind his neck and he collapsed on me, breathing hard. My hands moved over his back as he shifted me to put his under my butt. He squeezed and began to thrust in me, my fingers at once digging into his back.

As he moved, Edward pushed my hips up to meet his thrusts and I began to pant. I felt him nuzzle my neck again and I turned my head. His tongue darted out and tasted the salt that covered my skin. He then picked the tender part of my shoulder and sucked gently. As his thrusts came quicker, he bit me again and I gasped.

"Edward." I moaned, trying to stay myself from shrieking.

The tempo picked up to an even faster beat and I scored his back with my nails. Our breathing both became rapid and when he pushed in deep, we came together.

It was quick but there was a desperate need to it that made my body feel electric afterward. Edward stayed plastered to my chest for a few minutes, trying to steady his breathing, while I rubbed my hands up and down his back. The sweat had cooled and his skin felt clammy.

Due to the heat, Edward rolled off and made no move to pull me too him, both of us feeling uncomfortable in the warmth. I rolled over and kissed him lightly, feeling his lips smile underneath mine.

"I love you Edward." I sighed. Edward smiled and caressed my face with his hand.

"And I you Natalie." He replied and kissed me again. We both felt the spark deep within ourselves but I could feel Edward's fatigue. I pulled away and studied the length of his body. He was lying on his right side but I could see him false leg just fine. And it looked, different.

I jolted upright in bed and Edward looked startled.

"What in God's name happened to your leg?" I very nearly shouted at him. The entire design was different and I felt panicked by this.

"My prosthetics change into automail when I'm in Amestris. I can do different things with them. But lovely, can I show you in the morning?" He asked with a yawn. I relaxed and settled back into bed.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me an explanation." I retorted.

"I'll even show you alchemy." He said and rolled over, giving me his back.

And with that, I couldn't go back to sleep for another few hours.


	8. Business as Usual

Chapter 7: Business as Usual

The next morning when Edward and I stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen, we found Armstrong already bathed and dressed, going over a few papers that were fanned out in front of him. When we entered, Armstrong shuffled his papers together and stood.

"Ah, you're awake. Did you sleep well? Would you like some coffee?" He inquired. Edward merely nodded as he sat down across from the spot Armstrong had vacated.

"Yes please." I said, trying to make up for Edward's rudeness.

"So what's all this about Armstrong? I thought you had retired?" Edward asked, gesturing to the papers. I sat down next to him just as Armstrong came to the table, a steaming mug in either hand.

"Ah, the local Polis." Armstrong began and handed over the mugs before sitting down. I found two small bowls with cream and sugar at the end of the table and pushed the sugar bowl to Edward.

"The Polis?" Edward questioned. Armstrong cleared his throat and I fixed the coffees in silence.

"Well, after the Fuehrer was killed, there was a bit of an upheaval. The military took over for awhile, many wanted to put Mustang into the Fuehrer's office but he declined. He helped set up the Council, however, and each province within Amestris is overseen by a Polis, or local government. The military still held a lot of sway until very recently actually. We were lucky that Riza and Mustang were so influential, and not blatant bastards like some of the scum that invaded our ranks." Armstrong explained. Edward took a sip of his coffee and smiled his thanks to me. I leaned back in my chair, nursing my own cup, knowing that it would be more useful for me to listen than try to participate.

"So what are they trying to get you to do?" Edward asked. I smiled in spite of myself, hearing the strong undertone of distrust. Now I understood why he mistrusted the government, but before, I thought it had only to do with living in pre-World War Two Germany.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Edward." Armstrong replied, his voice tempered with steel. My smile began to fade as I watched the thin smirk crop up on Edward's face. Suddenly, he looked very much like the young man I had met so long ago, the lines of age just melted away.

"Is it something the Full Metal Alchemist should concern himself with?" Edward countered. At hearing his title, I shivered and took a strong pull of my coffee. Armstrong, unfazed, looked pointedly at Edward.

"You remember the Homunculus yes?" Armstrong finally asked. Edward sobered but reclined in his chair, taking on an air of indifference. I knew that meant that he was anxious, but that knowledge only came with twenty years of marriage.

"How could I forget?" He scoffed and smiled.

"Yes, well, the Taboo was a lot more, prolific, than we had thought."

"You mean there's more of them?"

"Much more. We cannot justify killing the 'innocent' ones, as they didn't choose their existence, but there seems to be another team murdering its way through Amestris. They call themselves 'The Eight'." As Armstrong spoke, he slid a file to Edward. I became increasingly more anxious as he had explained the situation and I rose from the table, taking my place in the open archway that led into the kitchen.

"If you need more information, you should definitely go to Central. We have the Echo Alchemist and the Iron Maiden Alchemist working on this and they just returned to headquarters last week. They'll be there for a while yet, and I can definitely ask them to wait for you."

"That'd be great Armstrong, thank you. But this is something I need to think over. And I promised to show Natalie around Liore."

"Edward," Armstrong lowered his voice but I kept my face turned away from them while straining to hear. "Are you going to help us?"

"I need to convince Al to come back. He's the best help I can get." Edward sighed. At that, I turned on both men.

"How dare you Edward." I blurted. "You said you came back to check on everyone. You have a family damn it and so does Alphonse. And if you hadn't noticed, your brother has a corporeal body now, HE ISN'T MADE OF ARMOR ANYMORE." I finished screaming at him and ran from the kitchen, blindly finding my way to the door and outside. I felt old, suddenly, feeling my outburst to be out of character. I hugged my arms across myself, feeling cold in the stifling heat of this strange city. I looked out from the little stoop and over the city. It was surprisingly green, something I hadn't noticed yesterday. And in the distance, taking up what I assumed was the center of the city, was a large temple. From Edward's tales of the times he ventured into Liore, I knew that this had been a very religious area, something that reminded him of the political zealots in Germany.

I heard the door open and close and knew that my husband stood behind me, waiting.

"I'm sorry Edward. I guess I'm just stressed from, everything. This all is just happening at once and I don't know how to process it." I said and sighed. I felt his arms go around me and he squeezed my hands.

"Don't worry love. You were right though, this is something I don't need to be involved with. When Al and I were here, we were working with beings liken unto the gods, they were all endorsed with the Philosopher's Stone in one form or another. Armstrong says that no one has replicated it, not even rumors of it are heard. So this is something the military can handle. I also think that Al and I are due for a rest." He explained and leaned forward, resting his head on my neck.

"I keep forgetting how you're smaller than me." I said and smiled. I felt him stiffen for a second and I had to swallow my laughter.

"Who are you calling so small you mistake him for one of our children?" He hissed into my ear. I laughed and felt him tighten his grip on me. I knew then that we were both forgiven.

After an awkward goodbye and a promise to keep in touch, at least while still in Amestris, we left Armstrong's house with our satchels and some letters. The letters were to be passed on to certain individuals as correspondence, and also letters of recommendation of sorts. They basically were for anyone that would not recognize Edward as the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"So where to first?" I asked, stretching and looking off down the street.

"I would like to see Rose. If you're okay with that." Edward said, with only a little awkwardness. I knew about Rose, and was unconcerned. I would be more worried if he had tried to reconnect with Noa back in "my" world.

"That's fine. Her son, he's a little older than the boys right?" I replied. Edward smiled and nodded, but stayed silent. We walked on in silence for a bit, till we came to the center square. Various stalls were set up, just as Edward had recounted to me, and I could only imagine the wave of nostalgia that he gained from just being there.

It was only late morning when we strolled into the square and only now were people emerging from their homes, save for the early morning risers that took their breakfast at one of the food stalls. Many people were procrastinating before they started their day and were mingling in groups, talking with one another.

"The last time I was here, there was a war going on." Edward stated sadly. I took his left hand and squeezed it, smiling at him when he looked at me.

"And the time before last when you were in Germany, they were recovering from one." I countered. "Time heals all wounds." I added. Edward grinned back but released my hand, taking his nervous stance and walking with his gloved hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched forward.

We moved to a food stall and took our seats at the long bench that was connected to the front of it. There were only two other men seated their, and by their dress I could tell that they were labor men.

"What can I get for you?" The owner asked us.

"Nothing thanks. I was actually wondering if you could tell me where I could find someone. I'm looking for a woman named Rose? She's possibly living with a man going by the name of Scar and with her son." Edward asked. The man smiled and nodded once.

"I know of them. I don't know where they're living now, but I know where you can find August." He answered.

"August?" Edward repeated.

"Her son." The man said. He proceeded to tell us that August did odd jobs around the town, though the villagers basically took care of him and his family. We found that he usually loitered about the main fountain at this time, looking for work. So we thanked him and set off.

When we got to the fountain, I was amazed by the artistry that went into the detail of the stone. At first glance, Liore looked like a very militaristic city, every concrete building looking exactly the same. But when we got closer into the city, I noted that the uniform buildings were the patches, healing over the skin of the city that had been damaged during the war. Closer to the temple there were the simply built houses with detailed reliefs painting under the eaves. This was a hard working city, the major export was sandstone, but they took great pride in their art.

While I was being distracted by architecture, Edward was dealing with the more pressing issue of trying to find a man we didn't even know. He roused me from my musings, as any mechanic worth their salt would appreciate the skill that went into architectural design, and we began searching. I broke away from Edward and found a small group of men sitting together, looking expectantly into the crowd. I approached them and suddenly, I was being swarmed.

"Need any help miss?" I was asked. I smiled nervously and looked from face to face.

"I'm looking for August?" I replied weakly. The man who questioned me jerked his head back and whistled.

"Hey Gus, lady wants you." He called over his shoulder. The men dispersed and I was approached by a man that I knew was only about twenty-one, but looked a little older. He was tall and had thick brown hair, light enough to be noted as foreign in a city full of dark complexions. But his eyes were the deep violet that seemed prominent in this area.

"What can I do for you miss?" August asked softly. For all his meek demeanor, August made no qualms about looking me full in the face. I flushed and stammered, but cleared my throat and started over.

"My husband is looking for you actually. Or really, for your mother." I said. August's eyes flashed and I knew I was stepping into sensitive territory.

"His name is Edward Elric. I'm Natalie Elric." I explained. August visibly eased and even smiled at me as he straightened up. He was an impressive looking man, I could understand why he tried to act smaller than he was.

"Mom and Dad will be exceptionally pleased to see him." He chuckled.

"Natalie." I turned and smiled, thanking my luck. I wasn't looking forward to trolling the square trying to look for Edward as it got later.

"Hello mister Fullmetal." August said with laughter in his voice. I bit my lip and turned away, not wanting to see the reaction.

"Don't get uppity boy. I may be, a few inches shorter, but I am still a very formidable alchemist." Edward retorted. August's smile got even wider and I choked on my laughter. Edward turned on me and glared, which made me want to laugh even harder. August was almost a foot taller than Edward, and his dark features made him look even more towering.

"Are your parents available?" Edward inquired, his voice deadpan. He was annoyed, but managed to keep his temper under control.

"Of course. I can skip of day of work. If you'd like, I can take you over there." August said.

"I would like that." Edward replied with a smiled.

"So August, did Scar and Rose marry?" I questioned as we began to set off. I had mistakenly thought that the square would become more and more crowded as it got closer to the afternoon but it seemed that everyone was at work, either off at a site or at home. Only a few children under school age and those who worked in the shops were seen still milling about.

"No. My mother is quite content to be unmarried but has seen the advantages to having a man in the house. He helped raise me and used to fix all of the things my mother couldn't. I love him like a father though, and would never think of him otherwise. He still lives with us, even though I'm an adult now, I think because they care for each other." August explained. I understood why they had come to this arrangement. Both had lost their lovers and had been unable to make that bond again. I couldn't imagine losing Edward and ever being able to love again.

"How is Rose, does she speak?" Edward asked. August stayed silent and we bowed our heads. Edward had told me of the suspected brutalization of Rose. And they had ensured her silence by thoroughly breaking her. Still, to raise a son and to find comfort in another person, especially a man, then the damage, perhaps, was not as permanent as they had thought.

We kept walking, Edward asking casual questions about Liore and the general news of the area, and I studied the buildings. We were again heading toward the outer edge of the city and the houses were becoming more cramped. Lines of laundry were strung between two windows and I could only imagine the camaraderie of the two women who shared it. We finally approached a line of townhouses, one leaning into the next with uneven stoops slopping down to the street, and August walked up to one. He opened the door and led us in, walking into the din of a full household. What I then realized, upon entering, was that these townhouses were actually apartments that shared a common kitchen and living area. Many of the women who lived their, and some I suspected who did not, were crowded into the kitchen, gossiping while they cleaned up breakfast and made lunch.

August greeted some of them before rushing us up the stairs. I held onto the rusted iron railing and smelled oil, emanating from many of the apartments I was sure. I was positive most of the men who lived in this area were tradesmen of one kind or another.

We went up three flights of stairs and I almost began to feel winded, which embarrassed me. I lagged behind and missed the moment when August opened the door to his apartment.

"Ama? Dad? I have someone to see you." August called and I watched him disappear through the doorway as I approached. Suddenly, the frame was filled with a mountain of a man and only his skin coloring made me realize this was not August's actual father. What unnerved me, though I already knew of it, was the deep x marked scarring across his face.

"Well, well. It's a stray dog. Where's your collar? I don't see you in the military blues."


End file.
